


Symbolism

by Naemi



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen, background Casey Connor/Zeke Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: Contemplating possible symbolisms behind Casey's Christmas shopping for Zeke, Stokely shifts from one foot to another.





	Symbolism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts).



 

When Casey Connor and Stokely Mitchell go Christmas shopping, the unsuspecting person would expect the former to spend all his money on _stuff_ and the latter to be trotting along—female or not, Stokely is much more of guy than Casey is, after all. However, the opposite is the case. Stokes's “I only need a few things” turned into a full-on shopping spree, and now she's carrying a huge smile while Casey is carrying her numerous bags filled with treats big and little.

Although Casey said he needed nothing, Stokely saw him eyeing this and that in every shop, but in the end, the only item that truly caught his interest was some camera equipment she couldn't name, and he didn't buy that, either. She knows he's got something for his parents already, but what he has for Zeke, he didn't tell, nor if they're giving each other something at all.

Convinced that they should, she stops on their way out of the mall and asks: “Are you sure you're good? No shopping at all today?”

Casey shrugs. “No. I don't know. I'm looking for … I don't really know what.”

“Something for Zeke, yes?”

“Yes. Nothing big, you know. Not an _item,_ really. More like … I want to find sort of a symbol for something.”

Stokely hums. That's little information to go by and even less to satisfy her curiosity—quite the opposite. “A symbol for what?”

“A symbol for—never mind.” Gaze focused on something in the distance, Casey narrows his eyes. “I think I got it. Give me a minute. I'll be right back.”

Before Stokely has the chance to reply, Casey has set down all her shopping bags and vanished in the crowd of people streaming in, out, and about the mall. Contemplating possible symbolisms behind Casey's Christmas shopping for Zeke, Stokely shifts from one foot to another. They've been dating for over a year, so surely it wouldn't be something like a “have my virginity” gift. If they haven't had sex yet … Grinning, she shakes her head. That's out of the question.

But it's also the only thing she can think of, and so surprise makes her squint her eyes and frown when Casey re-emerges pulling a suitcase. It's a small one, more like a trolley, all black and nondescript as can be.

“Okay, seriously,” she huffs as Casey stands before her smiling, “this makes no sense.”

His smile fades slightly. “It makes perfect sense,” he says, but his voice is a tad too high-pitched to make him sound convinced.

Stokely puts her hands on her hips. “Enlighten me.”

“Well, I thought if I filled it with some of my stuff, he'll know—”

“Oh my god, Casey! Are you … You're going to …? Did he ask you?”

“A while back, yes.” A soft blush paints Casey's cheeks, and he casts down his eyes for a second. “I told him I wasn't ready yet.”

“But now you are.”

“Now I am.”

“Honey, that is fantastic news.” Stokely's smile is wide, and when Casey looks up again, he mirrors it. “How did your parents take it?”

He bites his lower lip. “Theydon'tknowyet,” comes out as a single, hushed word.

Stokely clicks her tongue. “Well then. More symbol shopping it is, don't you agree?”

“Do I have a choice?”

Of course he hasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Prisca** , who requested _Casey & Stokes: shopping for Christmas_ forever ago. Sorry this fic is coming only now :o) Also filling [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fffc_2018)'s challenge r18.01: _suitcase_.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](https://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
